dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Counterattack!
Dialogue As time spins around the, the various incarnations of the Master sit around their TARDIS. Simm Master: So that was your big plan, was it? Crush them with a Cyber King? You truly are insane. Missy: While we didn't end up with the flattened Doctor that I hoped for, I wouldn't call it a complete failure. During the chase we managed to scan his TARDIS for quite a while after River shut down some of the safeguards. And I also used the time to hunt down an old friend. I'm such a multitasker. Simm Master: Please, Missy, do enlighten us with your genius. Missy: We've started to reverse engineer the device the Doctor is going to use against our Toclafane army. Simm Master: (Sits up, suddenly caring) Who is this "we"? So we now have a way to stop the Doctor? A movement in the shadows, Missy breaks into a sly smile. Roberts Master: No, but we now have a way to fight back. We wasted too many of our lives because of that man, payback is long overdue. (Scene shifts to the Doctor's TARDIS) Madame Vastra: Doctor, I'm freezing -- does the TARDIS have a thermostat? Jenny Flint: It has gotten a bit chilly in here, I agree. Madame Vastra: Silurians don't function well in the cold. Twelfth Doctor: Too hot, too cold, it never stops with you lot. I never thought putting together an army to save the universe would take so much day to day micromanagement. This is a space ship in the middle of a war, not a local seaside bed and breakfast. The last paradox we encountered was off the Bocca scale! The web of time is dangerously close to collapsing. First Doctor: (Looking at Vastra, kindly) It's all right, my dear, I'll take care of it. (Scene shifts to the Master's TARDIS) Roberts Master: Time for a counterattack -- turn on the machine! (Scene shifts to the time vortex) The TARDIS is rocked by a violent storm which subsides as quickly as it appeared. (Scene shifts to the Doctor's TARDIS) Fourth Doctor: Is everyone OK? First Doctor: I think so. The automatic defense mechanisms triggered correctly. The ship's readouts show that a small amount of matter was forecefully dematerialized from various locations in the interior. What could that possibly be about? Tenth Doctor: I can't believe it. My... Eighth Doctor: Sonic screwdriver, it's gone! Jack Harkess sprints into the control room. Jack Harkness: My sonic blaster, it's gone! Sarah Jane Smith: My sonic lipstick has vanished as well! Sixth Doctor: I'm sure we can do without them? Third Doctor: We're at a huge disadvantage to the Master if we don't track them down. Anyone have any ideas? The first doctor smiles and looks down. He starts to play with the signet ring sitting on the middle finger of his right hand. First Doctor: My signet ring can perform many of the same tasks as your missing devices, however it wasn't created from the same sonic technology. I assume this rendered it immune to the attack which put us in this situation. That puts me in an interesting position. Jack Harkness: If you're planning on leading a team to get the sonic devices back, count me in. Mickey Smith: And me, I've been itching for an adventure. I reckon it's time for a change of clothes. Jo Grant: An adventure? There's no chance you're going without me! River Song: Or me! First Doctor: Then the team is assembled. Let us start our adventure! Category:Sonic Adventure levels Category:Dialogue levels